Papyrus Write a Fan-Fic
by Yort the third
Summary: One day, a pasta loving skeleton discovers the world of fanfiction and decides to write one himself, taking on all the hardships that comes with writing one. Will Papyrus' story be hailed as a master piece of literature, or will his tale be forgotten in the sea of mediocrity?


**Papyrus writes a fanfic**

Lazy days are always the best. No need to worry about responsibilities that creep upon us every single day. Whether it's washing sauce and pasta stained dishes, or helping your brother get his favourite bone back from an annoying dog; lazy days are always waiting to sweep you away, even if only for a little while. It's even better above ground, where you can lay a top knotty green leaves and let the warm rays of the brightest star can grace spongy skin, or the creakiest of bones.

Amongst a quiet neighborhood; two creatures decided that sunlight is overrated and on a unanimous vote, decided to stay indoors. From morning to noon that now headed to dawn, the two huddled together on an emerald couch, catching the tail end of the 'Mettaton and Burgerpants variety hour power' marathon on television.

One creature is of the squishy, but oh so lovable human verity; a child to be exact. The child laid snuggled under a blue blanket coded with purple strips that gave it a homey aura; patterns no different to the child's sweater. Bombarded with such comfort caused the tiny kid's eyelids to continuously flicker.

A big boned skeleton lay beside the human; no fuss over being used as the a firm pillow. He himself already far off in his own ketchup filled world. Head rested on the arm of the couch, eyes shut tight like a steel door regardless if his noggin felt like it was laying against a rock. To him, this option is better than putting in the effort to acquire a soft pillow from the closet.

Overall.

It was a peaceful day.

"SANNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSS! OH MY GOD! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I DISCOVERED ABOUT THE HUMAN WORLD!" just before the human could join the skeleton in dream land. A taller, noodle shaped skeleton in strange armour burst through the front door, letting out a pounding noise as he left yet another mark on the opposing wall.

 _"oh, hey papyrus,"_ while the human sprung up from the excitement, Sans took his time to open his pupil-less eyes, nonchalant with the situation. _"did you finally catch the dog who took your favourite bone?"_

"SADLY BROTHER, EVEN WITH MY GREATNESS, I STILL COULDN'T CAPTURE THAT STUPID DOG," his empty eyes drifted to the carpeted floor, only to shift back up to share an annoyed look with his brother. "OF COURSE! I'D HAVE A MUCH EASIER TIME CATCHING HIM IF YOU STOPPED LAZING ABOUT ALL DAY WATCHING THE BOOB TUBE!"

 _"what can I say? i'm a '_ _ **bone a fide'**_ _t.v viewer,"_ Sans smiled, placing emphases on memorable parts of his sentence. He even got a chuckle out of the little human beside him.

Papyrus looked upon his stout brother, showing a mixed declaration of shame and disappoint, masking the smile that wanted to creep out. "ARGH! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M IN TOO MUCH OF A GOOD MOOD TO STOMP MY FOOT IN ANGER!"

 _"come on, bro. you have to admit, that was a good one."_

"THAT'S EXACTLY THE REASON WHY I HATE IT!" in the mist of the skeletal debate. Papyrus felt a strange tug at the rose scarf dangling from his neck bone. Peering down, the skeleton saw that the source came from the little human, who jumped from the seat without him noticing. The human glanced up, sharing a warm smile. "AH! TINY HUMAN!" excitement escaped from his lack of lungs as he lifted the light child into his arms. "WHAT BRINGS YOU TO OUR LITTLE CIRCLE OF PARADISE? COME TO BASK IN YOUR GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS' GLORY?"

The child echoed a joyous laugh, teeny arms wrapped around the tall creature's torso. Papyrus couldn't resist the smile that spread across his jaw, a welcomed warm feeling soon followed within his rib cage.

 _"so if you're a great-uncle, then how old does that make me?"_ Sans chimed in, still unmoving from his relaxed disputation.

Papyrus glared to his lazy brother. "OLD ENOUGH TO KNOW HOW MUCH OF A SLACKER HE IS."

 _"aw, you really do love me."_

"OF COURSE I DO AND DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!"

A soft mass of mush could be felt taping on his shoulder, the cause originating from the human's index finger; pulling the great skeleton away from his current conversation. "YES TINY HUMAN? IS THERE ANYTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN PROVIDE YOU?"

The child opens their mouth slightly; palm open and wrist in a rolling motion trying its best to communicate something. "HM... IS YOUR BELLY FILLED WITH HUNGER?" the human shakes it's head. "NEED TO USE OUR FACILITIES?" shakes head again. "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! I SEE, YOU WANT TO DUAL ME IN A FRIENDLY MANNER, RIGHT?" the human shakes its head once more, this time at max velocity. "SANS!"

 _"yes buddy?"_

"YOUR FLUENT IN SILENT HUMAN LANGUAGE! WHAT IS THE TINY HUMAN TRYING TO TELL ME?"

 _"i think Frisk is asking you to continue your story."_

Frisk head nods with Sans' suggestion. "AH YES! MY WONDERFUL DISCOVERY! THANKS FOR THE TRANSLATION BROTHER."

Sans faces away from his favourite show, giving the excitable skeleton a thumbs up. _"any-time bro."_

With Frisk's undivided attention and his brother's somewhat divvied one. Papyrus clears his exposed throat, ready to share his findings. "AS I WAS ABOUT TO SHARE. TODAY I VISITED UNDYNE AND DOCTOR ALPHYS PLACE TO PAR-TAKE IN MY REGULAR COOKING LESSONS. WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN, ALPHEYS BURST IT AND SHOUTED SOMETHING THAT PEAKED MY SPECTACULAR CURIOSITY," Papyrus paused, waiting for Frisk and Sans to ask him to continue the story.

The human's eyes grew wide, seemingly sparkling with curiosity. Seeing a single creature so interested in his ventures filled the bony creature with pure excitement. Disregarding the lack of reaction from his brother; eyes cemented back onto the T.V.

"SUCH MERRIMENT PRIED ME AWAY FROM MY PASTA MASTER PIECE. A STRANGE YET FASCINATING WORD LEAPED FROM HER LIPS LIKE AN OVERLY EXCITED FROG," Papyrus paused to add dramatic effect. "THE MOMENT SHE WALKED IN, SHE PRACTICALLY SCREAMED TO THE WORLD; THE WORLD BEING THE HOUSE, WAS 'I DID IT! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED MY LATEST MEW MEW: KISSY CUTIE FANFICTION!'" Papyrus once again stayed silent, waiting for reactions; jaw bone agape.

The goofy skeleton's smile remained imprinted across his missing lips, even if the two showed the opposite reaction of what Papyrus was expecting. _"fanfiction? isn't that where people who can't really write try to write about their favourite works anyway?"_

"YES IT IS BROTHER! YOUR NONFACTUAL, SNIDE COMMENT ASIDE," he squinted his eyes in Sans direction. "ONCE CURIOSITY HAD OVERTAKEN, I ASKED WHAT A FANFICTION IS? DR ALPHYS SOON EXPLAINED IN GREAT DETAIL THE RICH HISTORY OF FANFICTION AND NOTED WHAT STEPS NEEDED TO BE TAKEN TO WRITE ONE. THAT'S WHEN A LIGHT BULB PEERED INTO MY SKULL!"

 _"so? what your saying is you_ _ **'craned'**_ _out an idea?"_ the sound of a rimshot echoed from the television.

"ARRGH! MUST YOU RUIN EVERY MOMENT WITH CUMBERSOME PUNS?" Papyrus keep his tone of voice in check, avoiding permanent ear damage to the human cradled in his arms.

 _"heh, I try my best."_

"HMM...ANYWAY! WITH ALL THE KNOWLEDGE OF FANFICTOIN UNDER MY BELT AND SINCE I'M FANTASTIC AT 99% OF EVERYTHING I TRY. I THOUGHT, WHY NOT CREATE A FANFICTION OF MY OWN?"

 _"that sounds like an entertaining sight for everyone,"_ Sans winked in the little human's direction, causing the little one to snicker. Papyrus' grin stayed strong, misconceiving his brother's statement. _"so what are you going to write about anyway?"_

"THAT'S AN EASY ONE, SANS. I'M GOING TO WRITE A FANFICTION ABOUT THE GREATEST CHARACTER EVER CONCEIVED!" he places a rose gloved palm over his amour that resembles the colour of his bones; chest pumped forward and eyes closed in triumph. "ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Silence bombed the room, the short kid along with the short skeleton looking at one and other with raised brows. _"...you centrality are a character all right,"_

"WHY THANK YOU, SANS. I APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT! NOW THEN! I THINK I DILLY DALLIED HERE ENOUGH," the skeleton whose head could almost reach the ceiling gradually planted the kid's feet firmly on the floor. He stayed knelled to Frisk's level, ruffling though the kid's brown hair. The child shared a toothy grin. "AND DON'T FRET MY TINY FRIEND, I'LL BE SURE TO GIVE YOU A BIG ROLE IN MY TALE!"

 _"will I have a role in your story?"_

"OF COURSE! YOU'LL BE THE KIDNAPPED VICTIM I'LL HAVE TO SAVE BECAUSE YOU WERE TO LAZY TO FIGHT BACK AGAINST THE BAD GUYS."

 _"ah, that's good, that means I won't have to do much in the story,"_

"I KNOW! I PICKED THAT ROLE FOR YOU BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D LOVE IT."

 _"thanks bro."_

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME SANS."

Watching the two skeletal brothers interact in their own strange way caused the human to mimic the sound of an excited hyena that was masked behind a squishy palm.

"NOW! I MUST RETIRE TO MY BEDROOM AND BEGAN MY EPIC TALE! AFTER ALL, MASTERPIECES DON'T WRITE THEMSELVES AFTER ALL! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!"

The two watched as the ecstatic pair of bones galloped up the stairs. Sounds of trumpet chuckles lingered even after disappearing behind a wall that hosted a traditional painting of a singular bone laying on its side; lime green void stalked in the background. A magnificent piece that has caused even the hardest of hearts to shed oceans of tender tears.

 _"jeez...isn't my brother just the coolest?"_ Sans spoke up, his toothy, yet somehow puffed up cheek bones relieved the genuine tone in his speech. A quick nod accompanied by a supportive grin is the human's response.

Filled with as much energy to rival electricity it's self. Papyrus treats his room's door no different to the den's, this time slamming it behind to keep anyone from disturbing his mojo. Within his orderly room that is decorated with figures of barley dressed characters recanting a great battle; a scarlet race car bed that is perfect for snoozing and cruising; and a massive bookcase that is filled to the brim with classics such as:

Advanced puzzle construction for critical minds.

And

Peek-A-Boo with fluffy bunny

"NYEH HA! THIS IS IT! THE MOMENT MY HEART FILLED TALE SHALL COME TO LIFE!" Wasting not an inch of time. The skeleton rushes over to his computer tucked away in the corner by a closed window, natural light reflecting from his skull as he hoped over, plopping his caboose into his chair and booted up the machine. He kicked the worn down piece of human engendering a few times as it took its sweet time to wake up.

20 minutes of incoherent; rattled anger later, the computer finally opens to a photo of the skeleton and his many friends having a grand time in a park. He quickly opened his favourite word document, the pure white from the screen joined the reflection of the sun, acting as a blank canvas to another, fascinating world.

"AT LAST! ALL THE IDEAS THAT ARE FLOWING THROUGH MY BRILLIANT SKULL CAN FINALLY BE SHARED AMONG THE ENTIRE WORLD! THE INTERNET IS TRULY A MAGICAL PLACE," with a crank of his bones, he lets his covered figures hover over the up-kept but worn down letters of the keyboard. "NOW! ALL THAT IS LEFT IS TO EASILY TYPE OUT THE WORDS SWIMMING IN MY HEAD!" hands now clenched, he was ready to tell his story.

"...UMM," yet, despite the story being in his mind, Papyrus' wavy fingers wither as they stay floated above the letters. "WHAT IS THIS STRANGE FEELING? ALL THE WORDS ARE RIGHT THERE, YET I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO TYPE? HMMM?" he stroked his smooth skin; his free arm crossed around his chest, hoping to think of a solution to this dastardly puzzle.

"HEY! I KNOW! IF I REMEMBER THE STEPS ALPHYS TOLD ME ABOUT MAKING GREAT FANFICTIONS, THEN MAYBE IT'LL SPARK SOME WELL NEEDED INSPIRATION!" the creature closed his eyes, sorting through the memories of the event filled day. "LET'S SEE...ALPHYS SAYS THE COMPONENTS OF WRITING GREAT FANFICTIONS INVOLVES:

SHIPPING; LEMONS; FLUFFNESS; SLASHING AT PEOPLE; DRABBLES...WHATEVER THOSE ARE?; OC, WHICH I BELIEVE STANDS FOR 'ORANGE COLA'; SQUCIKING AND THE FLAVOR OF VANILLA"

Lids furrowed; sweat slipped down his skull as the overwhelming list of requirements to make the perfect story weighted on him. "WOOWIE! WRITING FANFICTION IS REALLY COMPLICATED. NO WONDER HUMANS ARE REGARDED AS LITERARY MASTERS. NETHER THE LESS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOT BE DEFEATED!" determination overtaken his monster soul; fingers at a blur as they typed at rapid speeds that rivaled the sports car sleeping in his garage.

"I WILL CONCUR THIS STORY! NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES!"

The skeleton is now unstoppable.

THE GREAT TALE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS

THE STORY YOUR ABOUT TO WITNESS MAY BE THE GREATESS STORY YOUR EYES MAY FEAST UPON! LIKE A THE PERFECT PASTA WELL-COOKED BY YOURS TRULY! FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS STORY IS ABOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS! A TRULY MAGNIFICENT SKELETON WHO WAS NOT ONLY ONLY ONE OF THE GREATEST ROYAL GUARDS IN TRAINING UNDER THE GREAT UNDYNE WHO GAVE IT UP FOR A MORE PEACFUL LIFE, BUT IS ALSO EXLLECENT AT MAKING PASTA!

ONE DAY! UNBEKNOWN TO THE HANDSOME SKELETON, HE WAS KNOCKED OUT BY A STRANGE CREATURE! WHEN HE WOKE UP,!HE REALSED THAT HE WAS LOOKING UP AT THE BLUE SKY; STRANDED ON A STRANGE SHIP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCAN, LAYING UPTOP OF A PILE OF LEMONS. WHY HE WAS ONTOP OF A PILE LEMONS AND ON A SALING SHIP IS EVEN A MYSTERY TO ME!

THE SKELETON HAD NOT EVEN A SECOND TO THINK ABOUT THE SITUATOIN THOUGH, AS AN ARMY OF FLUFFY, BUT ANNOYING NINGA DOGS APAIRED FROM OUT OF NOWHERE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM INTENDING TO SLASH OFF THE SKELETON'S BONES WITH SWORDS THAT ARE BIGGER THEN THEIR TINY BODIES.

THE GREAT PAPYRUS FEARS NOTHING THOUGH, AFTER ALL, HE WAS NEXT IN LINE TO BE A ROYAL GUARD. DOING A TRIPPLE FLIP OVER THE DOGS, THE HANDSOME SKELETON STICKS A GRACIOUS LANDING THAT WOULD MAKE UNDYNE PROUND. CONFUSED BY THE HERO'S SPEED, THE FLUFFY DOGGIES LOOK UP, DOWN, LEFT AND EVEN RIGHT TRYING TO FIND PAPYRUS.

THEY SOON GET THE IDEA TO TURN AROUND AND READY THEIR SWORDS TO ATTACK ME! OF COURSE, I LET THEM FIND ME; SINCE IT WAS ALL APART OF MY MASTER PLAN. "You may be able to do super fast flips over us, and are very handsome, but that won't help you save your brother from Toby: the dog king!" ONE OF THE DOGS TOLD ME, BUT THAT'S THE TRANSLATED VERSON SINCE HE ONLY SPEAKS IN BARKS. ARN'T YOU FANS LUCKY THEM I'M FLUNT IN DOGANISE!

THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS SHOCKED TO HEAR THAT HIS DEAR; ALTHOUGH LAZY BROTHER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED, HE STILL KEEP HIS DETERMANED SCROWL. FEELING ABSOLOTLIY NO FEAR. "SO MY OLD NEMESIS TOBY IS BEHIND THIS? LOOKS LIKE MY PEACE OFFERING OF HOME MADE ORANGE COLA MEANT NOTHING TO HIM. CAN YOU THREE PLEASE TAKE ME TO HIM?" THE WELL MANNERED SKELETON ASKED THE THREE, PROVING CHIVALRY ISN'T DEAD. "I MUST MAKE HASTE IF I WANT TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH HIM AND TEACH THAT TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND STEALING BROTHERS IS MEAN."

THE DOGS ONLY LAUGH AT THE POLITE SKELETON. WHICH IS VERY RUDE! "You think we'll allow you to corrupt our kind with friendship?" THEY STOP CHUCKLING AND NOW READY THEIR SOWRDS IN MY DIRECTOIN. "We won't allow that, not when there is a perfectly good world to take over!"

WHILE THE IDEA OF A VIOLENT ENCOUNTER CAUSED THE SKELETON TO BE OVERFLOWED WITH SADNESS, HE KNEW THAT SOMETIMES; THANKS TO THE GUIDANCE OF A SPECAL HUMAN, THAT TO MAKE A FREIND OUT OF AN ENEMY, YOU MUST GET INTO LIFE THREATING COMBAT WITH THEM. "*SIGH* FINE! YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE," TAKING A COOL BREATH. THE WELL-PREPAIRED GREAT PAPYRUS REACHED INTO THE BACK OF HIS GOLDEN ARMOR THAT SPARKLED IN THE SUN; A POWERFUL PIECE OF DEFENSE THAT COULD BLIND ANYONE EVEN IF THEY WORE TWO PAIR OF SUNGLASSES! INSIDE HE PULLED OUT STACK OF BONES; THAT IS WHAT HE USES TO ATTACK WITH. OF COURSE, YOU MUST KEEP AWARE OF THE LEGENDRY BLUE ATTACK. "IF I MUST FIGHT ALL OF YOU TO BECOME FRIENDS.

THEN SO BE IT!"

WITH THAT! THE TINY DOG AMRY OF THREE, AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS CHARGE INTO BATTLE! WILL THE SKELETON BEFRIEND THE DOGS THROUGH INTENSE BATTLE? OR WILL THIS BEE HIS LAST GREAT ADVENTURE?

TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE ANSWER IN-

CHAPTER 2: A SKELETON'S BEST FRIEND!

Passion ran deep within the skeleton's bones. Keyboard vibrated with each ecstatic pound of a covered finger, the monitor, along with any miscellaneous item on the wooden table forced to accompany the shaking. Lonely letters on the screen hastily grew into words, then into sentences until they finally matured into full blown paragraphs; creating chapter after chapter that formed into a world of its own.

The warm glow that blessed Papyrus' skull is long gone, shining the miracle of it's light to millions of strangers thousands of miles away. Not that the preoccupied skeleton took notice; optics to glued to the screen to notice that the only light source around is staring right back at him.

Almost complete, the great skeleton let the fatigued letters below his fingertips have a rest. He stretched his backbone out, straightening it to eliminate the cramps that came over him. Corners of his cheek bones drifted up, pride over came all previous amounts of energy once he scanned over his fruits of labour . "NYEH HEH HEH HEH! YES! SOON MY GRANT ADVENTURE WILL BE COMPLETE. SOON I'LL BE SHOWERED WITH WAVES OF THANKS YOU'S EVERY MORNING! MY POPULARITY COUNT WILL GO FROM DOUBLE DIGIT TO SUPER DOUBLE DIGIT!"

SO MANY FRIENDS WILL BE MADE ONCE I POST MY STORY! SUCH AN EXHILARATING FEELING, NO WONDER PEOPLE WRITE FANFICTION FOR A LIVING!" Focus is quick to return. "AH! THE PRAISING CAN WAIT TILL ALL IS WRITTEN AND DONE! AFTER ALL, I STILL NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT A DRABBLE IS... BOY! I'M SUCH A GOOD LISTENER WHEN IT COMES TO TALKING TO MYSELF."

55 chapters later

With two days filled with blood; sweat; tears; puns and screams of a certain brother's name lost to time. Papyrus bobs up and down in the middle of his flame patterned carpet which matched the elation that rushed through his body. Patience kept sharp while he waited to grace two of his closet pals his now complete literary masterpiece. He suffered slight disappoint that his other companions were to busy to witness this day, but it did little to deplete the excitement.

Just before the seconds could reach the double-digits, a familiar sight of a squishy human skipped with arms out like an airplane into the bedroom; followed by a slow paced skeleton in pink slippers who is only a little taller than the kid, shoulders relaxed and hands snuggled among the fabric inside his blue jacket. _"hey Papyrus. word on the street says that you have something to tell us?"_

Confusion befell the slender skeleton. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SANS? I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE ANNOUNCEMENT, NOT THE STREETS? BESIDES, STREETS CAN'T TALK...AT LEAST I DON'T THINK THEY CAN?"

 _"oh right, my mistake,"_ he shot a wink over to the little human beside him, causing the creature to cover their mouth, trapping an air of amusement that begged to be released. _"so what is your big announcement, bro?"_

"AH YES, THE ANNOUNCEMENT! DO YOU REMEMBER WHEN I STARTED MY MASTERPIECE TWO DAYS AGO?" two tiny heads nod in response. "WELL!" head held high with closed optics, Papyrus steps aside, hand gestured to the advanced calculator that hosted his meaty story. He acted no different to how an eager business man would present the newest technology to a skeptical crowd. "I HAVE JUST FINISHED ALL 55 CHAPTERS OF WHAT MAY BE THE GREATEST BIT OF LITERATURE TODAY! AND YOU TWO WILL BE THE LUCKY PEOPLE TO FIRST READ IT!"

A tiny palm linked it's self with Frisk's chest; other arm clenched back only to be joined by a violent gasp. Even the usual low-key skeleton couldn't hold back his lazy smile from forming into a concerned frown. _"...wait? you actually wrote a 55 chapter story in two days?"_

"YEP! WHY DO YOU THINK THEY CALL ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS."

 _"technically, you gave yourself that name,"_ San's goofy smile returned as quickly as it left.

His eyes squint with displeasure. "THE GRITTY DETAILS OF HOW MY TITLE BECAME A HOUSEHOLD NAME IS NOT IMPORTANT HERE! RIGHT NOW WE SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON THE CREATIVE TALE I PUT ALL OF MY HEART AND SOUL INTO."

 _"here's hoping it's an **'humerus'** adventure then,"_ the sound of a rimshot rings out once again.

"SANS! DID YOU LEAVE THE T.V ON DOWN STAIRS AGAIN!?"

 _"yep"_

"WELL STOP BEING A LAZY BONES AND GO TURN IT OFF!"

 _"okay."_

"...WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING IN SPOT!? TURN THE T.V OFF!"

 _"okay."_

"...WHY AREN'T YOU TURNING THE T.V OFF!"

 _"you didn't say when to turn it off, you just said to turn it off. so i'm going to turn it off when i'm in the mood."_

"OH MY GOD, SANS! TURN THE T.V OFF, NOW!"

 _"okay."_

Going against his word, Sans continues not to make a single move that doesn't involve breathing, though if it was up to him, he wouldn't even be doing that since it requires a lot of effort. The agitated skeleton that towered over him caused little fuss for the chubby, skinless creature.

The human watched as the boney pair participate in an intense stare off. The taller of the two's foot tapped in place which matched his pettish mood, while the smaller barley moved an inch. Frisk harboured little emotion as the looped scene played out like some sort of re-run in a T.V show. Distracted by curiosity, Frisk's line of sight landed at the window that opened it's self up to the natural air as well as natural bugs. That's when an uncomfortable question appeared in the child's head.

Wasn't that window just closed!?

As if in sync with the kid's thoughts. A furred white hand appeared, gripping on the sill from outside; not a single finger attached to it. Frisk's left eyebrow furrowed, the sight of a strange palm seemed awfully familiar, emphasis on the awful. Another palm is soon to follow, the child's determined optics never fleeting, waiting for the creature to show itself. Frisk's suspensions are conformed once it pulled itself up.

Jumping into the view of the human. A tiny creature covered in fluffy white fur stood on four-paws that had previously been mistaken for other earthly hands. The human watched with hostility as the creature looked back with a silly smile; sloppy tongue hanged from his mouth. This creature that has shared a history with not only Frisk, but the skeleton brothers is appropriately dubbed as-

'The Annoying Dog!'

Making little sound, the dog hopped from the small ledge and landed on the table where the computer and Papyrus' story lives, lightly treading its feet over to the defenceless keyboard. Fearing for the worst, Frisk's teeny arms waved like noddles in a fan, trying to draw the attention of the currently distracted skeleton.

"SANS! HOW CAN 'NOW' MEAN ANYTHING OTHER THAN GETTING THE THING DONE STRAIGHT AWAY!?"

 _"easy, 'now' doesn't necessarily mean i have to get it done right away, it could take me a week to turn the t.v off, but it can still mean I did it 'now'."_

"...THAT JUST MEANS YOU DID IT 'THEN', NOT 'NOW!'"

 _"not really. when I do it 'then', i'll be able to say I"m finished 'now' meaning that 'then' can change to 'now' after I do it a week from 'now.'"_

"...HUH?" scratching his smooth noggin, Papyrus tried to the best to his ability to understand just what his brother's mess of words meant. His muddled disposition never changing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. EVEN YOUR OWN LAZINESS HAS BECOME LAZY,"

Gaining no attention from the distracted skeleton, the tiny human decided to tug on the rose cape once more.

Just like days before, Papyrus felt a strange tightening sensation around his neck; soft enough so it wouldn't cause any real harm. His discouraged expression swiftly shifted to a pleased grin knowing exactly the source of the tug. "YES TINY HUMAN? WHAT DO YOU NEED FROM GREAT UNCLE PAPYRUS?" he looked down; brow raised at the sight of the troubled human frantically pointing behind him. "ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN? IS EVERYTHING ALR-YOU!" once flipped around; back facing his brother. His soul torched like a thousand suns at the sight of his greatest adversary.

"BARK BARK!" the white canine kept it's goofy smile as it looked in the tall skeleton's direction. It stepped all over the poor keyboard, converting it into its own custom bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM THAT!" his masterpiece in peril, Papyrus' charges at full speed after the mutt, expression consumed with angered determination as he pushed his office chair out of the way; confidante that today would be the day he finally catches that dog. "YOU HAVE TAKEN YOUR LAST BONE AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T LET A MUTT LIKE YOU DESTROY MY MASTERPIECE!"

Papyrus leaps forward, arms out ready to wrap the white fur ball within them. "BARK BARK!" empty air is all the skeleton could capture though, the irritable dog deciding to hop off to the left. His exposed skull crashed face first into the sea of letters.

"NA! WHY YOU LITTLE!" teeth clenched; body growing stiff desire to capture the mutt reaching to unbelievable heights as he once again reaches out to catch the pup, only for it to jump out-of-the-way. This song and dance between the skeleton and dog went on for about seven more minutes. The poor keyboard became a tragic casualty amongst this war; hands; arms; face and paws like bullets colliding with human skin.

Frisk's body is unable to stay still, punching an invisible being, egging for the tall bag of bones victory. Sans...Somehow sleep in place throughout the whole scuffle.

Body now slumped over; chest pumped forward and back while Papyrus took his time sucking in each puff of air only to thrust it back out. He stared with contempt into the black dots that stared back with a silly smile, showing no signs of slowing down as in sat a top the keyboard; tail waged like a rattle snakes.

Drawing one more deep breath. Papyrus leaps once more, letting out a battle cry. "NYEEHHHHHHH!" despite his efforts. Despite feeling this would finally be the day the annoying dog falls into his clutches. He slams head first onto the keyboard one last time, the dog narrowly jumping out-of-the-way landing back on the window sill he came in. "BARK! BARK!" finished here, the dog leaps out the window, returning to the streets of the outside world.

Frisk ran at the window, tiny palms resting on the flat surface of the sill. A single fist pounded down. The child's brows creased down; ashamed to let the puff ball get away.

"HE GOT AWAY AGAIN, DIDN'T HE?" Papyrus' drowned voice rang out, muffled by the letters he rested his face own; knees bent on the carpet replaced the chair he normally needed.

 _"looks like it bro,"_ Sans informed, waking from his pleasant nap.

"NYEH! AND I ALMOST HAD HIM THIS TIME TOO. I'M SO VERY GREAT, YET I CAN'T EVEN CAPTURE A STUPID MUTT," a heavy sigh escaped his smooth lips. He lifted his head off the keyboard, expression bleak as a cloudy sky. His expression slowly shifted to worry when his eyes landed on his monitor's screen. "WAIT...NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" in his panic, Papyrus lifted to his feet; hand gripped to his mouse as it zoomed in all sorts of directions.

The other two pace their way over to the frantic skeleton, lips sunk below as they glace at each other. _"um? You okay papyrus?"_ they attempt to peek at the monitor in hopes of understanding the problem.

"NO! I'M NOT OKAY! I'M THE EXACT OPPOSITE OF THAT!" defeated, the towering bonehead collapses to the floor. The two dodge out of the way, forced to watch while he uses his back to break the fall, arms and legs spread like he was preparing to create a snow angel, Papyrus gazes to the empty ceiling painted purple. Face clenched with sorrow; tears pouring from his eyes. "THAT STUPID MUTT JUST DELETED EVERY CHAPTER OF MY MAGNUM OPUS!" he covered his eyes, standing his gloves with the salt filled liquid. "MY FANFICTION DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A CHANCE TO SPREAD HAPPINESS AND LOVE THROUGHOUT THE INTERNET! WHY MUST SUCH A TRAGEDY STRIKE MY BEAUTIFUL LIFE!"

Frisk crouched down to reach the skeleton's shiny white skull, upper lip sucked on the lower as the human stroked the smooth head with a sensitive touch.

 _"aw, it's okay bro,"_ Sans took the effort to bend down to one knee, patting his brother's shoulder. _"we have those '_ _ **ruff'**_ _days,"_ the gleeful smile took a hold of the small skeleton's lips, a single rimshot rings from the distance once again. Frisk's gaze shifted to the chubby bag of bones, lips curled into a frown.

Like a bipolar light switch, Papyrus' saddened state switched to absolute rage, pupils at the verge of bulging out of his head as he freed them from the clamp of his palms. One single name rings from his throat that travelled throughout the room to the lackluster reaction of the two.

"SAAAANNNNNNNSSSS!"

Moral of the story: If you are planing to write a piece of fanfiction, be sure to always take precautions of your surroundings. You never know when an annoying dog may come out of nowhere and delete it.

Be safe and write fan-fics responsibly.

The End

* * *

 ***After word***

 **Welp, that was a silly little story. I know I said I wouldn't do another one-shot for a little while, but the draft for my big idea took a long time to get done, and I really wanted to get this silly idea out there.**

 **The reason I wrote this little story is because I love Papyrus so much because he is such an nice/innocent noddle and thought the idea of him misunderstanding Fan-Fic terms amused me. So I started writing and the simple idea expanded into the *mess* you see here.**

 **With the draft to my big idea now done, the first chapter to my big fan-fic may be posted next, but I'm not promising anything since I'm really bad at keeping to a proper schedule.**

 **Anyhow, I think I've rambled enough. If you want, please let me know what you thought of the story and what improvements I could make in my writing. After all, I'll never improve if I don't know my faults.**

 **Link to the artist's picture can be found on my Wattpad account, since Fanfiction hates links to other websites for some stupid reason.**

 **Chao!**


End file.
